The Ranger of the forests
by TrueBeliever.cj
Summary: An broken women whose experienced great pain continues her life before getting a message from her old friend Gandalf the grey to help her cousin deliver four Hobbits to Rivendell. Little did she know that she would get swept into a journey causing her past to come back and bite her in the arse. Will she find love again? Will she even survive the journey?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Princess Angelica of the nations of elves and men. But ever since I've left the woods of Lothlórien, where I grew up briefly under the watchful eye of my adopted Moma Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. I have been known as 'Mia, the Ranger of the forests' and by one other name which brings memories of agony and torment. I guess you'll find out more about me as my story goes on.


	2. Chapter 2

I was sneaking through the forest near Bree secretly following my dear friend Strider otherwise known as Aragorn. He walked tiredly through the gates of Bree causing me to stop in my tracks frowning. I've always hated going into Bree, it was full of drunken men who would sell out their friend if they had the chance for free drink.

Suddenly my head pounded as Gandalf's voice entered my mind, he told me about what really happened to the ring and about the hobbits which one of the four was the nephew of Bilbo. He continued telling me that they needed to get to Rivendell and that Saruman had joined Sauron. And now he himself was being kept imprisoned by Saruman. Gandalf's voice faded from my mind. As if on cue four hobbits wandered up to the gate of Bree, after a little talking they were soon let in. After the gate was shut I walked over slowly and knocked. An old man opened the looking through latch.

"What do you want?"

"That is none of your business." I said in a low voice.

"I'm sorry Sir but I cannot let you in unless I know why you're here."

I angled my hood upward so that it fell down before quickly putting it back up. I looked up at the man who was still staring. I was used to this. Me being what I am, I always got some form of attention even if it's unwanted.

"I'm heading for an inn to get out of this horrible weather, will you please let me in?" I asked in a soft voice. Then continued when he didn't open the door. "I'm sorry for not telling you straight away, I was always told not the talk to strangers."

He slowly opened the door, "That's alright Milady. It's better to be careful, there is talk about strange folk around."

I stepped through the door, "Thank you, do you know where the best Inn is?"

"That'll be 'The Prancing Pony' it's the best here but you need to be careful the men like their drinks in Bree."

I saw the hobbits heading around the corner. "Thank you." And I followed them.

They went into the Prancing Pony and I entered then sunk back into the shadows watching the hobbits then noticed that Strider was watching them as well. The largest hobbit seemed to catch on and told Frodo. From then on everything went quickly, one of the hobbits that went to get another drink and started talking about Frodo practically shouting 'Baggins' to everyone in the Inn. Frodo ran over to shut him up but tripped backwards and vanished into thin air. I heard the shrieks of the Nazgul in my head; they were coming.

As soon as Frodo became visible again Strider pulled him up and pushed him up the stairs. Shortly the three hobbits followed. Before long they came down the stair and went to the inn across the way and got a room there. I sat down stairs of the inn that they were now staying in, within an hour the Nazgul went into the Prancing Pony and started stabbing the beds. Their screams of anger echoed through the streets when they found that the hobbits weren't there. They got on their horses and rode out of Bree.

I asked for a room and got the one next to the hobbits. When morning came they set out, I followed climbing through the trees to avoid being spotted. Around 10 o'clock the hobbit stopped for second breakfast but soon Strider told them that they weren't stopping till nightfall and got apples chucked sat them. And by that time they were camping in swamp. Then they set off again in early morning. They did a whole day of travelling before the group stopped at 'The Watchtower of Amon Sul' for the night. Strider went out to look around the place and scout for food.

I dozed off slightly in a nearby tree but woke up to Frodo shouting, "Put it out you fools, put it out."

Then screeches echoed the landscape and five Nazgul started moving in. I ran up to the top of the Watchtower as fast as I could but by the time I got up there I saw the lead Nazgul stabbing thin air while hearing a scream in my head. It was Frodo. I leapt in front of him before It went to stab again and fought the Wraith off with my sword. The hood of my cloak fell down and all five of them turned their attention towards me.

Suddenly Strider jumped in with a sword and a torch. Me and him fought them together. Most of them were fleeing except one who continued to move towards the hobbits but when I went to attack Strider lobbed the torch into it's hood. Fire flared in the hood, It shrieked diving off the Watchtower.

"Strider." Sam shouted. He ran over. "Help him, Strider."

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade." Strider picked up the blade the chucked it down when it turned to dust. "This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs Elvish medicine."

I knelt down next to Frodo. It was only then that he noticed I was there. "Mia." I reached out towards Frodo but Sam blocked me. "It's okay Sam, she's a friend." Sam cautiously moved out of my way.

I gently put a hand on Frodo's forehead mumbling a healing spell under my breath. It worked but only slightly.

"I've given him more time but he needs to get to Elrond soon." Strider quickly picked him up and they all started running. I ran along side them.

"We're six days from Rivendell! He'll never make it!" Sam ran along side a pony.

"Gandalf." Frodo mumbled.

"Hold on, Frodo." Strider encouraged.

"Gandalf." Frodo mumbled again but more loudly.

We continued running through the forest. Our group eventually stopped by the trolls that had been turned to stone from one of my previous adventures. Strider placed Frodo down but he had already started changing. His eyes had turned pale blue and a cold sweat had broke out across his brow.

Sam was trying to distract Frodo. "Look, Frodo. It's Mr. Bilbo's troll." Frodo wheezed. "Mr Frodo? He's going cold."

"Is he going to die?" Pippin questioned pleadingly.

Strider answered before I could. "He's passing into the Shadow World. He'll soon become a Wraith like them." Sounds of the Nazgul were getting closer.

"They're close." Merry stated the obvious.

"Aragon, what about the Athelas plant? It might slow down the poison." I said.

"Sam, do you know the Athelas plant?" Aragorn asked.

"Athelas?" Sam looked confused.

"Kingsfoil." Me and Aragorn said together.

"Kingsfoil, aye, it's a weed." Sam nodded.

"We need to hurry." I said and we set off looking in the foliage.

I went behind a tree when I heard someone approaching. A sword was held to Aragorn's throat when he was cutting off some Kingsfoil.

"What's this? A ranger caught off his guard?" A feminine voice sounded. I went behind her and put my knife to her throat.

"What's this? A she-elf not observing her surroundings?" I retaliated. "Hello Arwen." I released my knife and hugged her as she put her sword down. "We need your help."

She rode to where Frodo was as me and Aragorn ran beside her.

Arwen got off her horse and knelt down next to Frodo. " _Frodo. I am Arwen – I've come to help you_." She said to him in elvish. She continued. " _Hear my voice... Come back to the light."_

"Who is she?" Merry asked Sam.

"Frodo." Arwen tried to get his attention as Aragorn put some Kingsfoil on his wound.

"She's an elf." Sam sounded amazed.

"He's fading." I could tell that she was starting to panic even If you couldn't place it in her voice. "He's not going to last. We must get him to my Father." Aragorn picked Frodo up, "I've been looking for you for two days."

"Where are you taking him?" Merry asked.

"There are five Wraiths behind you. Where the other four are, I do not know." She informed him. Aragon put Frodo onto her horse.

" _Stay with the Hobbits – I'll send horses for you._ " They started speaking elvish.

" _I'm a faster rider, I'll take him._ "

" _The road is to dangerous_." He answered.

"What are they saying?" Pippin asked.

"They're discussing." I muttered to him.

Arwen continued in Elvish. " _If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him._ " Then she spoke in normal tongue. "I do not fear them."

Aragorn held onto her hand. " _May you stay safe_." Arwen got onto her horse. Aragorn spoke normally. "Arwen... ride hard. Don't look back." and she set off.

"What are you doing? Those Wraiths are still out there!" Sam shouted at Aragorn but he didn't answer.

"They are doing what's best for Frodo." I answered calmly.

"And who are you to decide that?" He shouted again.

"Someone who knows more about this than you do." I snapped back anger rising in me.

Aragorn turned around, "Easy Mia."

I heard a sound of marching heavy footsteps in the distance.

"Aragorn, they are Orc's coming this way. You need to get the Hobbits out of here now. I'll handle them."

Then a Orc Scout jumped out behind the three Hobbits. I pushed them aside and with a quick swipe of my sword the Orc's head rolled to the ground.

"Go now. Hopefully, I'll find you in Rivendell. GO!" They all started running towards Rivendell. A group of a dozen Orc's stepped in front of me. One lunged out I killed it straight away, the others moved in growling. Fighting them off was fairly easy but got slightly nicked on the shoulder. I heard another two groups heading towards me, I did the wisest thing I thought of and ran.

 **Review please, constructed criticism welcome.**

 **P.S - there will be allusions to 'the hobbit' and i will be writing a prequel a little later but i have to focus on exams first.**


End file.
